


Drabble: DeanCas rain!scene

by libraryphiliac



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, rain!feels, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libraryphiliac/pseuds/libraryphiliac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ficlet i wrote for a piece of fanart i posted on ig (@domcastiel). really, it's too short for a summary. features fluff, concerned!cas, rain!feels, and the fanart gives off wing!kink feels</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: DeanCas rain!scene

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fanart, characters, and spn are absolutely NOT mine. Mostly, I'm writing this because I can, and I want to. No harm intended. Peace out.

"Cas, you don't have to—"

"Dean. Humans get sick when they're wet and cold, and last time i checked, you are still human."

Cas leans in, showing that trademark that's his and his alone of complete and utter disregard for other people's personal space. "You are, aren't you?" he deadpans.

Dean can't help but smile a bit. Castiel, angel of the Lord who was sent down to earth with a buttload of Badass and a complete set of the no-nonsense attitude, cracking jokes. "I dunno, last time _I_ checked, you were the angel."

Cas can't help but smile at Dean too, and he fixes his wings with a rustle to better accommodate them both as they sit on a bench in the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> (i TOLD you it was too short for a summary)
> 
> tumblr post: http://domcastier.tumblr.com/post/52720072582/photo-from-castianity-on-instagram-more


End file.
